


Deeds That Shall Not Be Named

by IvoryRaven



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Multi, Tom Riddle's Diary, Tom Riddle/Araminta Meliflua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Harry finds bottled memories of Tom Riddle's sexual encounters... And watches them all.So during the final battle, he can't help but wonder.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411
Comments: 15
Kudos: 295
Collections: Corona Challenge, Favorite





	Deeds That Shall Not Be Named

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Ladybird_Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird_Sparrow/pseuds/Ladybird_Sparrow) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



After Dumbledore died, Harry was lost. He had no chance against Voldemort alone, without the wizened old wizard and his advice. So much for the prophecy and the ‘power the Dark Lord knows not.’ Harry was just an ordinary student, destined to die fighting.

In the hopes of getting something close to a fighting chance, Harry went to Dumbledore’s office, to the Pensieve the Headmaster had. Perhaps there was something in there - Dumbledore had seemed to think so.

Harry opened the cupboard the Pensive was in, and peered at the labels of the bottled memories. Most of them had names on them, in Dumbledore’s familiar, loopy scrawl. The lost Professor’s handwriting brought tears to Harry’s eyes. If only… if only he had done something, maybe Dumbledore would still be alive.

Still, he was determined to make Dumbledore’s death mean something. He would defeat Voldemort in Dumbledore’s memory, he would make his mentor proud.

Harry scanned the rows of bottled memories for something that might be useful. ‘Aberforth, goat’ ‘Ariana, Albus, Gellert’ and ‘Gellert - confession’ didn’t look at all relevant. 

But aha! ‘TMR, Araminta Meliflua (F)’. This looked like it might be helpful. At the very least, it was about Voldemort!

Harry dropped a bit of memory into the Pensieve, and dunked his head in.

He was standing in an abandoned Slytherin common room. He recognized it from Second Year - it hadn’t changed much.

A version of Tom Riddle, a bit younger than the one who’d come out of the diary - maybe this one was fifteen? - sat on one of the leather sofas. He was writing in a familiar gold-embossed diary.

There was a girl with him. She stood in front of him, her auburn hair hanging to just below her shoulders. 

“Tom,” she said, with a bit of a sigh in her voice. “Is it really true, what I’ve been hearing in certain circles?”

Tom smiled. It was cold and sharp, highlighting his defined cheekbones. It was also all the answer the girl needed.

“I am so pleased,” she said. She looked down, below his face, below his chest, below his waist. “May I worship you… my Lord?”

“You may, Araminta,” said Tom, the smile never leaving his face. Harry stared between them. 

The girl dropped to her knees, crawling to Tom’s feet. She kissed the hem of his trousers, then brought her head up to his crotch. It was only when she started to undo the fly that Harry realized what she was doing.

The memory finished soon after Tom did, and Harry was embarrassed to find himself flushed and hard after looking at not the girl sucking the future Dark Lord off, but at Tom Riddle’s exquisite face as he came.

It was this, this guilty pleasure, this dirty desire, that brought him back to the Pensieve and the bottled memories, night after night. There was a whole collection devoted to Riddle’s sexual experiences, and Harry found himself devouring them, his desire for Tom Riddle only growing with each time.

Tom didn’t seem to be very picky about who he was with and where he was ‘doing the do.’ In the Forbidden Forest, in all four common rooms (Harry was surprised to see the Heir of Slytherin had had several trysts with various Gryffindors - including, at one point, the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team at once, in a post-game orgy. 

He was involved with both males and females. He seemed insatiable. He blew others as often as he was blown, and judging by the reactions of those he was with, was rather skillfull with his lips and tongue. Harry wondered if lacking a nose might allow the Dark Lord to do more in the bedroom than when he was younger. The thought of Lord Voldemort - bald and noseless - had him in fits of laughter. It was amusing as it was arousing!

And Harry was ready to admit it. The Dark Lord was hot. Both in his youth and now, with his serpentine appearance.

Two years later, Harry stood across from the Dark Lord, on a tower of Hogwarts. Battle raged below them, but on this partially collapsed tower, they were alone.

Voldemort was monologuing again, but all Harry could do was look at that serpentine tongue and wonder what it felt like… and he just had to know…

“Did you really have an orgy with the Gryffindor Quidditch team?”


End file.
